


Self-Discovery

by Hachiubi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, I don't know what else to tag, I give up, Light Bondage, M/M, papcest - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachiubi/pseuds/Hachiubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Papyrus contemplates the consequences of touching himself, from another universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Self-Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So, let's be honest. I was suppose to be adding another chapter to my other story but... >_> I made a promise to a friend that I would write a Papcest for her, and it took up a lot of my time once I got into it. TwT I'm not that good at writing when it comes to Papyrus but I did enjoy writing the UF one. He's one of my favorite Paps. There might be a sequel to this but don't hold your breath. I wanna get Second Chances done first.
> 
> EDIT: So there will be a follow-up chapter to this. You can thank my friend. Though, I'm actually pretty excited to write it. I'll keep you posted.

Living with their universal twins was as surreal as the day UF Papyrus and his brother were ripped from their universe and flung into this one. Adjustment was… difficult. This place was vastly different from their own; monsters here seemed to actually enjoy one another’s company, acceptance as opposed to tolerance. The Grand Papyrus was having the hardest time getting use to the fact that he didn’t have to look over his shoulder. And his alternate self (or perhaps his original self since he was the alternate form) was making it no easier.

When he’d first come to this version of Snowdin, he was surprised that everyone brushed him off so easily, or spoke to him in a way that he deemed less than disrespectful. Like they were equal to him and he soon found out why. His opposite was in every sense of the word, innocent; an optimistic and ignorant child running around with the half-ass dream of being a royal guard, a dream that the he, himself had already brought to fruition. He felt like he’d been cheated. This was his original form? A loser with no friends, no armies and barely a dream? He wore some sort of costume that imitated guard armor and was rather revealing, talked way too much and was all around annoying. And unbelievable adorable. He dismissed that thought for the twelfth time.

His brother hadn’t gotten much better. A lazy slob who slept at his posts and fiddled his time away at bars. Actually, he really couldn’t see the difference between the two.

They had just been lucky to be offered a place to stay while they sorted out getting back to their own universe. To be honest, he wasn’t quite sure how they were going to manage that. All he knew that if he was forced to listen to another reading of ‘The Adventures of Fluffy Bunny’ he was going to lose his shit. And seeing as bedtime was in several hours, it was probably going to be soon.

UF gave an internal groan, rubbing his face; why had he been gifted to be so smart, so great as opposed to everyone around him? Sometimes it felt like a curse. Right now, he was sitting in the living room, waiting for this world’s Papyrus to be ready to go. He had said something about human traps and that had interested UF a bit. Surely those would be worth seeing. The alternate version of his brother was staring at him from the other side of the couch; he tended to do that a lot and whenever he addressed it, this Sans either shrugged it off or made a pun.

He almost wanted to say something but was afraid of another ear-grating joke so he sat there.

“You shouldn’t stare at the boss…” came his timid brother’s voice, sitting behind his original. They’d gotten pretty friendly, being lazy, good-for-nothings together. For whatever reason, the four of them had twined up and he supposed it was only natural for trash to be grouped together.

“I’M READY!” Papyrus burst out from his room, a big grin on his face. He wasn’t dressed any different than usual which begged the question of what he had been doing. He hardly had time to think as the more innocent one ran down the stairs, obviously looking for some sort of attention.

“Ready for what?” Sans asked, right on cue.

“Well me and the other me are going to go recalibrate the puzzles,” he said proudly, “Who knows when a human will run through. We’ve got to be ready. You’re both welcome to come too. It’ll do you some good Sans.”

“Nah. I think me and me are gonna just sit around, right me?” He grabbed UFSans in a friendly headlock, digging his bony fist into his skull. He gave a growl, still not use to the whole touching-affection thing.

“Suit yourself then,” Papyrus said, heading for the door. UF got up to do the same.

“You two be safe and behave,” came Sans voice.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you two?” Papyrus said before closing the door. It was starting to lightly snow outside as they set off. The civilians that were out and about waved friendly like which gave UF chills. It was still way too weird for his tastes. He crossed his arms and sneered, looking rather aggravated. Which wasn’t hard.

“So what of these puzzles you spoke of?” he asked.

“Ah, the puzzles are the human traps I told you about,” Papyrus said proudly, “I check them three times a day and they have to be recalibrated often.”

“So, how do they work?”

“The human will come across one and become stumped by my genius and give up. I made each and every puzzle we’ll see today and there are quite a few. Here’s one right now.” They stopped by a bridge outside of town. Papyrus stomped down next to it a couple times and a series of weapons came out of seemingly nowhere. As well as a dog.

The weapons were pretty cool looking and the first thing he’d seen in this universe that looked threatening. UF felt a little more comfortable now and he gave the trap a good long look before nodding in approval.

“Looks good. Have you used it yet?” he asked.

“Not yet… No humans have come through yet. But I’m certain they will soon.” Papyrus absolutely beamed at the compliment and for some reason, UF Pap had to look away, covering his face with his fist. God, he was being adorable again.

Wait, he thought, he’s me. The thought sent a weird shiver over his bones, one that had nothing to do with the cold.

“How about we look at your other traps?” he asked, trying to redirect his thoughts. Papyrus nodded, stomping the ground again and retracting the trap. The other ‘puzzles’ weren’t as impressive. Actually compared to that first one, the rest of these sucked horribly. There was a machine that randomly made puzzles out of tiles but for some reason it was only doing one pattern which allowed one to pass through easily. Another one was literally frozen spaghetti and a microwave. And yet another was a piece of paper with something called junior jumble on it, but this one smelled more like Sans had made it. All in all, it was rather…unimpressive and he was beginning to see why they called them puzzles.

“Don’t you have anything like the first one?” UF asked as they passed through a gate on the bridge. The bars were way too wide to stop anything from going through.

“Well…no,” Papyrus said, “That one’s a bit dangerous anyway. It could really hurt someone.”

“I believe the point is to kill the human and harvest their soul?”

“Well, I suppose you’re right about that…” Jesus, how ignorant could he be? Standing there, looking like a sad puppy dog. Poking his gloved fingers together in a gesture that was…cute. UF gave a scoff, rubbing his head. Was it possible to be sexually attracted to himself? The light glowing in his pants definitely said yes.

Well this was a big waste of time, he thought, starting back towards Snowdin. Time to put his brother to some good use. Though- he stopped at the thought- that was quite the walk back, and here was someone just as capable of it as his Sans was. Yet, he wasn’t sure how he felt about looking at his own face while doing those kinds of things. Then again, the novelty of it… He might not have another shot at this. It was a golden opportunity here.

“We should get back…” Papyrus said, starting in the direction of Snowdin. Before he could even think, UF activated his magic and Papyrus took a tumble in the snow.

“Sorry about that but I’m not quite ready to go just yet,” he said, walking over to his twin. Papyrus was struggling against the red magic pulling at his soul but he wasn’t going anywhere. UF stretched, before undoing his belt and letting out a glowing red erection. The look in Papyrus’s eyes told him that he had no idea what it was. That was just too adorable; who better to teach him that himself?

“I just need help with something, and seeing as it’s just you and me out here, you’ll have to do.” UF pulled his twin up by his soul, up onto his knees before grabbing his skull forcefully. His red appendage slapped against Papyrus’s bony cheek and those eyes looked up at him, almost pleadingly.

“I didn’t think I’d need to explain this to you,” he said, “Do you really not know what I want?” Silence. Wow, he really was innocent. Well, time to educate then. Practice made perfect after all. UF focused his magic on those bony jaws, materializing a ring gag between them. Papyrus looked surprised, panicked then tried to reach up and touch it but his arms were glued to his thighs before he could blink. UF Papyrus pulled his mouth over his appendage, meeting resistance as a soft glowing orange tongue came into view. Gag reflexes were irritating.

He used both hands, pushing his hips closer and closer. The gagged cries from Papyrus were actually kind of sexy until they stopped. He made it all the way, looking down at the tear stained face, glowing drool dripping down his chin; good thing skeletons only breathed out of habit and not necessity. UF smirked, letting up a bit before moving his skull back and forth in a rhythm. After a couple times, Papyrus seemed to get the message because he started doing it without guidance. He wasn’t bad either, quick learner.

He leaned against a nearby tree, letting himself relax a bit as Papyrus took over. For a skeleton out in the snow, his mouth was pretty hot, boiling even. UF panted a bit, closing his eyes and beginning to relax into the feeling. He was definitely a virgin, tongue only ever gliding under him; there were variations in pressure as clumsy gagged jaws tried. It wasn’t as if he was afraid that he was going to chomp down, more so he looked good like that. Helpless and humiliated looked good on Papyrus.

There was a change in the air, like magic was building up. UF’s eyes flung open and he almost expected some form of retaliation but was surprised at the large orange cock standing at attention between Papyrus’s legs. He looked just as surprised, stopping what he was doing to look down at it. He’d obviously never seen his own erection before; a large grin covered UF’s face as he pushed Papyrus back into the snow. He tore down the flimsy excuse for pants he wore, lifting his legs for better access.

“Looks like you’re starting to enjoy this,” he teased, much to the dismay of the other who shook his head, “There’s no need to lie to me. I’m you after all. Are you enjoying being forced to do these things Papyrus?” He looked like he was going to shake his head again but thought twice and slowly nodded. UF smiled, “Good boy.”

He shoved his throbbing erection through his pelvis, around the place where an anus would be. Magic swelled in response, tightening around him and he groaned, cursing under his breath. Papyrus moaned beneath him, struggling at first before his hips began to move along. It was absolutely adorable seeing that look of confusion; he had enough instinct to know it was wrong but not enough knowledge to know why it felt so good. Then again, was it really wrong? They were the same person after all. It was technically masturbation.

UF released the gag from his mouth, wanting to hear those moans more, thrusting faster and harder. He reached a hand forward, rubbing Papyrus’s orange erection and watching him get flustered and squirm as pleasure built up. He was becoming a melting mess of desire and UF was drinking it in. He continued to rub, watching as Papyrus began to break; a mess of babble coming from his mouth.

“Do you know what an orgasm is?” He asked, not really expecting an answer through the mess of incoherent noise. He rubbed faster, feeling the bright orange appendage pulse and throb in his hands. Papyrus stiffened, gasping and panting. He was getting so close; the build up was almost overflowing… Suddenly it all stopped. UF stopped moving, gripping Papyrus hard and staring down at him.

Papyrus opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he finally spoke, his usually loud voice barely a whisper, “A-Are we done?”

“Oh? You almost sound like you’re upset,” he said, fingers gliding under the shirt of his battle body; he wasted no time playing with his ribs, skilled fingers pressing and rubbing against the bone under there. Papyrus gave short gasps, moaning from the sensitivity.

“I wanna hear you beg for me to keep fucking you,” UF said, his hips going agonizingly slow now, “The longer you wait, the more I’ll tease you. I’ll just keep letting it build up and stopping.” If he was frustrated now, he’d be completely angry in a couple minutes. Though, it wouldn’t be nearly as fun if Papyrus did just give in; it’d actually be rather disappointing.

Papyrus didn’t say anything in response and UF gave a smug grin, grabbing his cock again and rubbing. Papyrus closed his eyes to the feeling but he couldn’t block the shock that went up his spine. UF reached over, gripping his spine and rubbing it up and down in rhythm. Papyrus gave an unexpected growl, struggling against his bonds as his body began to betray him. True to his word, UF stopped when he felt Papyrus get close again.

“Beg,” he commanded, giving light fluttery touches to his spine and ribs. Slowly Papyrus was losing, apparent as he began panting, orange glowing tongue thick with ecto-drool. Another minute went by.

“I could stop your suffering right now, if you want,” UF said, “You know what to do…”

Papyrus swallowed a couple times, the action more out of habit then necessity.

“Please…”

“Please what?” Papyrus’s jaw tightened and he looked away but UF wouldn’t have it. He grabbed his chin, making him look into his eyes.

“You look at me when you speak. Now, please what?”

“Please keep going… Please… fuck me…” UF gave a large grin, shoving his dick roughly against Papyrus. The orange skeleton gasped, then moaning.

“Now was that so hard?” UF teased, thrusting quickly now, his hand gripping and rubbing Papyrus to orgasm. The other skeleton limbs became stiff before he melted, the pleasure overtaking him completely. His cock sprayed orange goo, dripping in between his ribs and under his shirt. UF gave some more powerful thrusts, giving a rather pleasured grunt as he came; his own semen coated the inside of the skeleton as well.

He was gripping Papyrus so hard for a moment before he sat back up and began thrusting again. Papyrus whined in response, over stimulated.

“Hush it or I’ll gag you again. I have to cum at least twice,” UF said, violent with his thrusts. He pressed roughly on Papyrus’s shoulders, steadying himself; the position was probably putting a bit of a strain on the other skeleton but UF didn’t care much. After a few moments, Papyrus’s cries became moans again, eyes closed and orange tinting his cheek bones.

“What?” UF asked with an evil grin, “You want to cum again?”

“Y-Yes..”

“Say it.”

“Please… let me come…”

“Louder. I can’t hear you.”

“Please let me come.”

“I can’t hear you!”

“PLEASE LET ME COME!”

UF grinned, “And what are you gonna do for me if I let you?” Papyrus turned his head before remembering to look at UF when he spoke.

“W-whatever you want…” That look of pleading on his face was so adorable, UF almost complied right there.

“You need to speak louder. You can shout when you want to.”

“A-anything!”

“Anything you say?!” He was thrusting faster, hand rubbing Papyrus.

“ANYTHING!” Papyrus's plead was choked off as he came again, bones shaking from the ferocity of it. He collapsed against the cold ground, shivering. UF emptied himself again, hot breath coming out in puffs against the cold air. He pulled out of the other skeleton as their cocks disappeared. Before Papyrus could get a breather, he grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him up so that they were eye level.

“Let’s keep this between us, understand?” It was more of a threat and the innocent one was smart enough to at least know that, nodding. The magic binding him released and UF let go standing and stretching.

“We should head back,” he said, starting off. Papyrus, not wanting to be left behind followed but was silent the way home. If that’s what it took to get some peace and quiet, UF would’ve done this weeks ago. He'd sleep good tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2 after what feels like fucking forever~ Seriously, I didn't think it would take this long or be this hard. Ugh! This is why I don't add chapters to things that I'm done with. My friend's gonna owe me so hard for this...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

It’d been a month since his first taste of Papyrus and UF was feeling oddly satisfied. To be honest, getting back to his universe was about the furthest thought from his mind. He was really enjoying his company; violating him in every way he could think of, touching him until he couldn’t take it anymore. He’d probably pushed it a little more than he should’ve because Papyrus refused to sleep in the room and had crashed on the couch last night. He’d also left way early in the morning. It irritated UF a bit; he was acting way out of character for his tastes but Papyrus at least kept true to his word and not said anything, at least not to his knowledge. If he had, no one was saying anything.

He was sitting on Papyrus’s race car bed, thinking about what he could do to entice Papyrus back up here when there was a knock at the door. He stood up, opening the door, expecting Papyrus but instead it was the shorter skeleton, this world’s Sans. There was something about him that was a bit unsettling, maybe the eternal joker grin on his face or the face that when he zoned out sometimes, the whites of his eyes disappeared and left his eye sockets empty. He tried not to think about it too much.

“Yo, you got a minute?” Sans asked, cocking his head to the side, “I think I may have figured out a way to send you and your bro back.”

UF hesitated for a moment; it would be good to go back home and he supposed all good things must come to an end. He was really going to miss Papyrus though, going back to his dimwitted brother for playtime was going to be dull.

“Is that so?” he answered, crossing his arms.

“I thought you’d be a little more excited to get back to your universe,” Sans commented before shrugging, “Something about us soft monsters being a pain.”

UF gave a gruff huff, squeezing his arms; of course this world was annoying. The amount of tolerance between monsters was both astonishing and sickening and he felt himself growing weaker with every day he stayed here. His Sans was already more of a lazy pig than usual and despite what he was doing, he was starting to get into Papyrus’s routine.

“Who knows what’ll happen if you guys stay here? We might all fuse into each other,” Sans continued with a yawn. That’d be…unfortunate.

“Yes, yes. I understand,” UF said, “I have an image to uphold though. Excitement doesn’t suit the captain of the Royal Guard.”

“I suppose not. Well, follow me and I’ll show you what I have so far.” UF nodded and followed Sans around the house to the back. The smaller skeleton brought out an odd looking key to open a door that UF didn’t even know was there. He briefly wondered if they had a door like this before they went in. The inside was completely different from the rest of the house; the floor was all tile and it was considerably colder, probably due to that. There were test tubes filled with different liquids sitting on a single table pressed against the wall, as well as blueprints to some sort of complicated machine. A white sheet covered some sort of mechanism in the corner and out of curiosity, he lifted the sheet a bit to peer under.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t know?” The question was chilling and UF stood up quickly, turning to Sans. He had that look, eye whites gone and for such a short skeleton, he looked menacing. The question wasn’t hard to figure out; obviously either Papyrus had told him or he had figured it out. Still, he feigned ignorance.

“I’m not quite sure- “

“Don’t fuck with me.” Sans interrupted, taking UF aback. Something blue cracked in the air and he grabbed his magic out of instinct, unleashing a wave of red bones. They crashed into some white ones that had appeared out of nowhere, returning to dust. Another wave of blue bones came at him and UF sent another wave in response, surprised when they fizzled out of existence. One of the bones hit him and he flew back, hitting the wall. UF could feel his soul rapidly beating inside of him; sure he knew the extent of his Sans’s abilities but he hadn’t expected that much ferocity from such a laid back skeleton.

“So again, you really thought I wouldn’t find out?” Sans said, taking a step forward, “You really thought you could do that stuff to my bro, you could hurt him and I wouldn’t find out about it?” A bright blue eye flared up in his eye socket as a swell of magical energy exploded around him. It concentrated behind him, becoming a large skull similar to that of a dog. The gaping jaws opened, blue energy swirling into a tight ball between them. UF dodged as the light shot right at where he’d been on the floor, leaving a scorch mark a couple feet wide.

“Stay still!” Sans shouted, raising his hand high; there was a change and UF caught a glimpse of his soul turning blue before Sans brought his hand back down. He crashed into the floor before being dragged against the ground and into the wall. From there he flew up and hit the ceiling, giving out a gasp as the air was pushed out of him. Then back down. Sans’s attacks were just erratic as he waved his hand back and forth, up and down. UF fell, struggling to stand.

How was this possible? This world’s Sans was no stronger than his own and yet… Sans was approaching and UF used this moment to conjure a bone in his hand, swinging to give himself some distance. The smaller skeleton did an impressive back lean for his build, jumping up as UF swiped at his feet. A white light glowed beneath him and he didn’t have any time to get away as bones broke the surface of the floor, stabbing through his clothing and bones.

UF screamed from the pain, coughing and shaking; he wasn’t able to move as bones pinned him in the air.

“That’s a good look for you,” Sans replied, waving his hands. The bones disappeared and UF was cast against the wall, landing to slump against it. Two stabbed into his wrists, pining them to the wall. He let out another scream as his movements against them did nothing but burn into him. Several others flew into his feet, pinning them to the floor.

-

Saying that he was angry would be the understatement of the century. Even furious wasn’t a strong enough word. He had thought that maybe it was just stress because of the situation that Papyrus had been acting a bit weird. He wasn’t as confident as he had been; he was acting timid, shy. He’d been leaving the house even earlier and though Undyne hadn’t told him anything about Papyrus acting different, Sans still had an nagging feeling. He thought something was strange and Papyrus refusing to sleep in his room last night had been the last straw.

So early this morning, he’d been up to greet his brother. It took a lot of coaxing for him to finally relax enough to tell him what was up. He’d been in tears about it, as if holding it all in and being able to tell Sans unburdened him. He told him everything. And Sans… well, he wasn’t happy. He didn’t think there was a word that could describe what he was feeling.

UF had taken something that was precious, sacred to Papyrus as well as Sans. Years of planning, years of holding in his own feelings for Papyrus’s sake. He’d wanted that to special; he’d wanted to show his brother the joy of what a touch like that could bring. He’d wanted to be his brother’s first and now, Papyrus would likely never want to do anything like that ever again. And that was UF’s fault.

The grin on San’s face widened with his anger, shaking as he unconsciously curled his hands into fists. His eye burned with a ferocity that would drive people mad but he was use to this feeling by now, this intense hatred was inbred after so many resets.

UF had hurt his brother, his sweet innocent brother and selfishly taken something that was irreplaceable. And now Sans was going to do the same.

“Pap didn’t tell me exactly what you did but I give it a good guess,” Sans said, stepping over to the skeleton pinned to the wall. The bones in his wrist were fizzling with every struggle UF gave, not that the smaller skeleton was thinking much about that; he had plenty of HP to play with. He was more focused on the task at hand, grabbing the front of UF’s clothing and pulling hard; the cloth couldn’t withstand the pressure, tearing apart and down his now exposed ribcage. UF stopped for a moment, looking completely surprised before fighting even harder against the restraints. A red glow of shame spread across his cheekbones as the skeleton drew closer.

Sans said nothing, fingers reaching forward and gently brushing against them; they were battered and scarred, similar to his face. Papyrus’s would likely look like this, though clean and free of breakage. They would probably be sensitive, maybe unbearably so. It was so hard to not think of Papyrus while he was doing this, if only because they were similar in build and look. If he didn’t look up at his face and see the differences, he could almost fool himself that it was his brother.

A look of disgust crossed UF’s face, turning his head away as San’s explored every rib bone, tracing the creases with such care. His hand wrapped around the lowest hanging rib, pressing on it. UF tried to jerk back but he was already against the wall as the tension between the edge of the bone and his sternum became unbearable.

“You’re gonna snap it!” UF shouted, helpless. Sans looked up at him, the smile on his face looking completely harmless and dangerous at the same time.

“I know.” There was a snap and UF screamed as pain washed over him, throbbing up his chest and pushing all the air out of his body. If skeletons needed air then he would’ve been blue as the next gasp didn’t come for a minute or two before he erupted in quick breaths, almost sobbing.

“That’s for taking my brother’s innocence,” Sans whispered, grabbing onto the next hanging rib and pressing. UF gasped for air as another sickening snap filled the room, screaming again.

“That’s for touching Papyrus after he said no.” He grabbed another rib, not even giving him the time to recover before he snapped it as well. UF’s voice went hoarse, yanking hard on his arms as more pain swirled in his consciousness. He looked nauseous; if he had a stomach, it’d probably be all over the floor right now.

“N-No more…” he pleaded.

“That’s funny. Papyrus said the same thing,” Sans said, his voice getting more menacing as he grabbed another rib, hand still on it while he looked into UF’s eye sockets. Several moments of intense staring and silence passed as the anticipation of what to come began eating at UF. Intentionally drawing it out was about as bad as the act.

“Your Sans and I have been getting real buddy buddy,” Sans’s fist squeezing around the rib as he spoke up, “He talked about you a lot. You’re not a really nice guy huh? I suppose I should’ve expected something like this to happen. But I don’t know… I didn’t think Papyrus would be in danger. If anything, I thought you’d come after me.”

He snapped the rib, drawing a hoarse whimper from UF, “He also shared something very interesting with me.” He leaned forward, feeling satisfied when UF flinched from the action.

“Apparently, you’re still a virgin too,” he whispered, “So I’ll just take what was mine, from you.”

“Like hell you will!” UF shouted back, struggling again. Sans gave a dark chuckle.

“What’s the matter? You can dish it out but you can’t take it?” he asked, grabbing the belt of his pants and beginning to undo it. There was nothing UF could do other than pull weakly as the belt was tossed aside and his pants were ripped down his legs, exposing his pelvis. It was the only part of him that didn’t look scarred up or battered. Actually, it looked like it had never been touched before, clean and white.

UF’s face flushed a deep red in embarrassment and he gave a growl in Sans direction. The small blue skeleton ignored it, gently caressing the sensitive bone. UF gritted his teeth, trying to keep in the noises that threatened to come out. Sans gave a grin at the look on his face, opening his mouth as a soft blue glow filled the space between them. A gel tongue flopped out from behind his teeth and he leaned down, giving the bone a small lick. Despite his best efforts, a squeak came out, trapped legs shaking.

“Sensitive aren’t we?” Sans said, trailing his tongue up and around the curve of the hollow bone, “But this has to feel better than snapping your ribs right? Or do you want me to go back to that?” He reached up, gripping the next rib.

“N-No!” UF shouted, body already shaking violently, “Don’t… no…”

“No what?”

“No…please…” Sans let go of the rib, going back to licking. His hands gripped UF’s thigh bones, tracing the surface with his tongue. He left thick, blue glowing saliva with every pass, pulling small noises from UF; who thought he’d could be this cute as well? It seemed no matter the universe, Papyrus was still Papyrus. There were a couple breathy gasps before a swell of magical energy exploded in the air.

A long red cock materialized out of thin air, hanging from UF’s pelvis and already leaking ecto-goo from the stimulation. It bobbed a bit despite the look on UF’s face which had gone a shade darker. Sans ignored the cock, continuing his licking. After moments, a frustrated growl escaped UF which made the blue skeleton smile.

“Let’s get one thing straight buddy,” he said, stopping and sitting back up, “I’m not your brother. You’re here for my pleasure, not the other way around. You’ve done nothing but take since you got here so it’s only fair that you give something. If I feel like it, I’ll let you come.”

Sans undid the front of his pants, which had been glowing a light blue since he started. A thick blue cock flopped out as he stood up, grabbing the back of UF’s head and pulling him forward. The taller skeleton was forced to look up and he seemed like he might protest but a good knee in the rib sent a shuddering chill up his spine and he opened him mouth.

“Good boy,” Sans breathed, slipping his cock between UF’s teeth; he gave a shaky gasp as a cool tongue began to caress it, closing his eyes. If he did this, he could pretend it was his brother. He could pretend he’d talked Papyrus into trying it out, just once. His trusting eyes looking up at him, looking for some sort of sign that he was doing it right. He’d praise him, just to see that enthusiastic expression. He could feel his soul quickening his chest, blue hue hot on his face as he thought of the things he had wanted to do with his Papyrus. It took all the effort he had not to say his name, even more so to hold back his thrusts, moving UF’s head back and forth on his cock.

He needed to get a grip on himself; this wasn’t Papyrus and it wasn’t the fantasy he dreamed about for some many resets. He was taking his revenge; he was dishing out the same hurt his brother was forced to go through. He shouldn’t be giving anything, much less being so gentle and kind.

With that thought, he grabbed UF’s head with both hands, ramming his hips up against his teeth. He gagged, jerking his head back in vain as Sans thrusted in his mouth. He growled a bit but the threat of sitting through any more pain was more than enough to deter him from biting down.

Sans pulled out and knelt down, positioning himself to sit between UF’s legs so he could get a better angle. He slid his cock against the sensitive pelvis bone, getting a cold shiver from UF before he pressed through. There was another swell of magic as it squeezed around him and he cursed under his breath, gripping UF’s spine tightly. His hand rubbed back and forth, pulling a choked gasp from UF as he tried not to enjoy it. But he obviously was with how hard his cock was straining for attention.

Sans blinked and the body before him was his Papyrus again, looking up at him so innocently. He almost gave in to that illusion, leaning forward to grip his pelvis and thrusting gently at first.

“Wow, he wasn’t kidding,” Sans said, “You’ve never bottomed before huh? Kind of sucks that your first time had to be so violent. I almost feel sorry.”

“Fuck you,” UF responded giving his restraints another pull.

“Well if you insist,” Sans gave a chuckle, giving a nice hard shove. UF moaned loudly, his face flushing again as he shifted uncomfortably against the wall.

“Oh? That sounded like you liked it,” Sans teased, giving him another one. UF gritted his teeth this time stopping the sound. That was no good. Sans focused his magic in between UF’s jaws, forcing it open with a gag before thrusting again. With no way to suppress it, he gave a loud moan struggling again as Sans began thrusting in a rhythm.

The sounds were unlike what you would expect to come out of that tall, intimidating skeleton and again, he couldn’t help but compare it to his Papyrus. Maybe this is what he sounded like while that had been happening. It made Sans angry but it was a major turn on as well and he felt himself shiver with that thought as he continued thrusting violently against the skeleton.

UF sounded like he was enjoying a little too much and with a grunt, Sans reached forward and snapped another rib. He choked, sobbing, red ethereal tear filled eyes looking into that menacing blue one.

It wasn’t much longer before Sans felt the beginning of his climax, grunting as he released himself. Blue plasm splashed the inside UF’s ribcage and what was left of his clothing. The blue skeleton took a moment just to lean against him before getting up, looking down at him. UF’s cock was still rock hard and dribbling and he had this sad eyed puppy look on his face.

“Sorry, it’s not your day,” he said zipping himself up before lifting his slipper and pressing it firmly against UF’s cock. The skeleton gave a gagged shout, struggling again.

“I think you look cuter this way,” Sans said, “You’re definitely more useful this way. You haven’t contributed anything since you got here and after what happened, I can’t trust you to sit around the house.” An evil smirk crossed his face as he let up pressure.

“I suppose I could always just keep you in here, like this,” he said, “I’m far from figuring out how to send you and your brother back and it isn’t as if anyone would come looking for you. Least of all your own brother. He might actually enjoy not having you around for a while.”

There was gagged protest which Sans only shrugged and turned his back on UF, making his way to the door. He spared a glance back at the skeleton.

“Don’t worry. I’m not quite done with you yet,” he assured, closing the door and locking it. Sans took a moment to collect himself, adopting his carefree expression and attitude before he made his way back into the house.


End file.
